


Wound

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burns, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scar Worship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Kisah singkat Reon yang berhasil membuat wajah Eita semerah kepiting rebus. Terimakasih pada luka bakar yang menghias pergelangan tangannya. Fic for #drabbletober #day5 [Reon x Semi]





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya day 5 ini aku buat pair UshiTen, tapi karena kelewat baper dan karena kepanjangan, kubuat yang baru dengan versi pair lain deh :’) *nangis*

“Eita?” untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Reon selalu terfokus pada pergelangan tangan Eita yang dibungkus oleh perban putih. Pasalnya sudah lewat satu minggu sejak pertama kali ia melihat pergelangan tangan pacarnya itu dibalut perban, dan pastinya ia sangat khawatir.

Tapi memang selama itu? seingatnya, luka ringan atau semacamnya akan sembuh dalam kurun waktu empat hari. Atau jangan-jangan luka yang diderita Eita tambah parah? Reon semakin khawatir.

Yang dipanggil namanya kemudian menoleh, Eita yang hendak memasuki ruang loker langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Reon. “Iya?”

“Pergelangan tanganmu baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan lembut, “Rasanya sudah hampir seminggu perbannya tidak dilepas, itu tidak baik untuk lukamu.”

Eita yang awalnya tersenyum pada Reon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ekspresi cemas tergambar di wajahnya. “Emm… itu… aku malu.”

“Malu?”

Eita mengangguk pelan, lalu dibukanya balutan perban tersebut hingga menampilkan permukaan kulit yang menghitam pada lengannya. Dengan ragu Eita memperlihatkan bekas luka bakarnya pada Reon. “Waktu itu tidak sengaja tanganku terkena pemanggangan besar saat berkunjung ke dapur toko roti, dan aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau lukanya bisa sebesar ini. Ini membuatku tidak percaya diri karena Satori terus-terusan mengejek tanganku. Si jengger ayam sialan itu selalu berkata tanganku hangus dan tidak bisa memberi _toss_ lagi.” Jelasnya dengan raut wajah muram dan bibir yang mengerucut, namun tetap terlihat manis di mata Reon.

Namun respon dari Reon hanya tawa kecil yang terdengar lembut, _wing spiker_ berkulit gelap itu lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Eita yang terluka dan mengusapnya perhalan dengan ibu jarinya. ”Eita, dengar, dengan luka yang hanya segini kamu masih bisa memberi umpan pada kami –khususnya padaku, dan itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun padaku. Tidak usah dengarkan ejekan Satori.”

Eita masih terdiam, balas menatap netra cokelat milik Reon. Namun seketika kedua mata Eita melebar begitu Reon tiba-tiba mengecup permukaan kulit yang menghitam tersebut, lalu lanjut berbicara; “Apa dengan luka bakar seperti ini kamu menjadi buruk rupa? Kamu tetap terlihat manis bagiku, Eita.”

“R-reon…” ucap Eita pelan sambil berusaha menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Eita tahu kalau pacarnya ini tipe laki-laki dengan sikap yang lembut, tapi—ahhh… bolehkan Eita meleleh sekarang? Dadanya terasa sesak seketika seakan tiba-tiba ditumbuhi banyak bunga, dan Eita sangat menyukai itu.

“Jadi, tanganmu tidak perlu ditutup perban lagi, oke? Itu tidak baik untuk kulitmu. Dan kalau Satori mengejekmu lagi, bilang padaku, ya?”

Wajah Eita masih memerah, ia tak sanggup balas menatap Reon. Perlahan Eita mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang tercetak di bibirnya.

“Terimakasih.”

 


End file.
